


Revelations

by Alycoris



Series: Fables of the Realm [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Alycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified."</p><p>--Will you know his fable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis of the White Paladin

A long, long time ago, after Witchelny fled,  
The world had dissolved into absolute Chaos.

There was no order; peace was but a fleeting dream grasped by none.  
Darkness was prevalent all through the land,  
Demons ruled, and God was reduced to nearly nothing.

Fear and Power defined the course of the world.  
Above everything, stood the Great Demon Beast, GranDracmon.

He was unlike any other entity, at the time.

With a word, he was capable of corrupting angels.  
With a single look, he could control the hearts of the weak.

He possessed a power unheard of,  
Capable of even bringing down God.

In his machinations against God,  
The Ruler of the Dark Area created Seven Demon Lords,  
Which in turn began to corrupt the world.

A Digimon, belonging to an ancient tribe,  
Prayed to the God.

With the last of its strength,  
The God awoke the Digimon's true potential and power by answering such a prayer,  
Thus imbuing it with might unheard of, even to the Demon Beast.

A Paladin, bearing the shining Omega Blade, was born of God's will.

With blade in hand, the Paladin singlehandedly stayed the Darkness,  
Driving it back with such a force that he inspired others to retaliate.

As such, the Paladin became hailed as a hero.

Throughout the land,  
Time and time again he protected its inhabitants,  
and thus fighting to take back the world.

However, even with his unparalleled might,  
The Paladin could not completely slay the Demon Beast.

An unknown factor within his body,  
The same that allowed him to overcome God to begin with,  
Made it quite impossible to destroy him completely.

But still, the Paladin continued to fight his unending battle.

As time came to pass,  
The World of Light became evenly matched the with Realm of Dark.

Still, the Demon Beast had become reclusive;  
Day after day he sent search after search,  
Looking for something the Paladin knew nothing of:

Another being, who was born with the factor as well.

The being, a mere child born in the days of strife,  
Rejected the Demon Beast's offers of temptation.

As a result, the child was hunted for his X-Antibody.

One day, the Paladin came across the child by chance.  
In defending the child from his pursuers,  
The Paladin recognized the child's potential was far greater than his own.

In short, the Paladin took in the child as his own,  
Training him as a heir to his own will.

However, our story is not over, yet.

As the Demon Beast remained undefeated...

 


	2. Exodus of the Demon Beast

Time came to pass.

Under the tutelage of the White Paladin,  
The child grew into befitting of his heir.  
He assumed the power of a Perfect level,  
And donned Gold Armor and the dual blades Grandalpha.

However, the Paladin,  
Despite his growing pride in the young Heir whom he had come to think as a son,  
Worry grew as well.

Age began creeping on the White Paladin.  
Despite his immeasurable strength.  
While he had faith in his son,  
He had a predicament:

Once he were gone,  
Who would be there to protect the World from Darkness?  
Who would be there to protect the World from the Demon Beast,  
Whom he had not yet defeated?

Likewise, the Demon Beast had worries as well.

He decided, that the Heir was to die before he reached his Ultimate,  
Lest the Demon Beast completely lose all that he had come to gain.

In a desperate attack, he dispatched the Demon Lords to fight against the White Paladin.  
The Demon Beast himself rose from the Dark Area, which he had created for himself,  
And attacked the now vulnerable Heir.

Realizing the gambit of the Demon Beast,  
The White Paladin fought as he had never done before.

He slew the Seven Demon Lords,   
Before frantically rushing to the side of his Heir.

The Demon Beast, rather than immediately killing the Heir,  
Chose to torture him; to feed him illusions, thus tormenting him,  
In order to break the Heir and cause him to fall, to his side.

When the Heir refused to break, it was then,  
The Demon Beast decided that the Paladin had engraved his beliefs into the Heir's very soul.

Believing that it proved useless to turn the Heir,  
He finally chose to strike.

However, before the final blow could be struck,  
The White Paladin shielded the Heir with his own body,  
And thus sustained a fatal blow.

The shock of seeing the Paladin--  
His father, reduced to such a state,  
Triggered something within the young Heir.

He was realized, completely into the Obsidian-armored Knight, Alphamon.

In retaliation, before the Demon Beast could act,  
The Obsidian Knight unleashed his complete potential.

In doing so, by his own power alone,  
Alphamon drove the Demon Beast back into the Dark Area;  
Because the Beast could not be killed completely,  
Alphamon then sealed GranDracmon and his Evil away--  
Confining him to his ruined empire as a prison.

Now alone, the newly fledged Knight rushed to the dying Paladin's side.

"Imperialdramon... Why did you protect me?"

"You are like a son to me, Alphamon."

"You were but a rowdy child at first,  
But I cannot be prouder,  
To have been given the chance to watch you grow...  
To watch you mature into the fine Knight that you are now.  
To... let you perish now would be a fault of my own."

He faltered, taking a deep breath.

"Will you hear out my request?"

"Yes-- of course, father."

And so, the old paladin smiled before continuing.

"This world needs protection.  
Protection from those who seek to destroy it.  
I've spent my life, dedicated it to the purpose of protecting this world.  
I was fortunate enough to meet you, and now..."

"Father..."

"You are a Knight, Alphamon.  
My finest, and only pupil.  
The day has come where you have surpassed me, this I am sure...  
But a single Knight can only do so much on his own...  
Alphamon, I ask of you... take the Omega Blade to Yggdrasil in my stead."

"Your sword?" Alphamon asked bewilderedly. "But why?"

"I'm afraid, I will not live to see the Royal Knights myself, but know that you are the First.  
The first of many... of others who will come to join you with time... but for now..."

He strained, handing the iconic engraved blade which he carried into every battle to the obsidian-armored Knight.

"This blade bears my will.  
I want our God to give this weapon life--  
But the child born of this sword will be not a weapon,  
But a Knight to be your second.  
A Warrior-- no... a _brother_ , who I hope will inherit the same love you and I share for this world."

"..."

"Please... watch the Digimon born of the sword for me. Protect this world."

"I promise... Father."

Content, the Paladin relaxed,  
Thus closing his eyes,  
Awaiting peaceful quietus.

Alphamon, his son,  
Stayed by his side until the very end.  
Holding the Omegamon blade as the Paladin uttered his last words.

"I wish... that one day... he will come to know how much love I hold for him as well..."

And so,  
After days of endless strife,  
The Paladin met his end.

He would not see the world protected by the Knights,  
Nor would he bear witness to the fate that awaited his sons.


	3. The Alpha and the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tale of the Brothers Alpha and Omega. The first to always die, and the last who will always remain.

With a heavy heart, the First of the Royal Knights took the blade to the creator of the world itself.  
Such a being that could only be called "God".

Heeding the loyal Paladin's final request, God set out to work.

By itself, the Digimon born of the blade could not exist.

To solve this issue,  
Those who bore the Crests of Courage and Friendship were used to grant the blade life.

But before the process was complete,  
Yggdrasil betrayed the Heir of the White Paladin.

The First of the Royal Knights was outraged.

* * *

"Yggdrasil... what is the meaning of this?!"

_For the sake of this world, knights are needed to protect it._   
_Omegamon shall be MY Knight._

"You would betray Imperialdramon's wishes!? Yggdrasil--"

_You are to sleep, Alphamon._   
_This age will come to and end with Imperialdramon's death, and your disappearance._

"How dare you!" Alphamon roared, straining against the bonds Yggdrasil had set on him. "How dare... you..."

But if was far too late.

Hopeless, Alphamon began to fall into a deep slumber.

"Fa... ther..."

\-- These were the last words he, the Heir of the White Paladin, spoke.

* * *

As strong as Alphamon was, he could not withstand the influence of God.

Slowly, his memories began to seep out of him.  
Memories of the days he had spent with his father.  
All forgotten within his mind,  
But sleeping, deep within his heart.

He fell into a deep sleep--

A slumber that he would not wake from for a long time.

His existence became hailed as nothing more than a legend-- a fable, if you will.

And that, is how the treacherous god stole the family of the Royal Knight, Alphamon.

With his memories sealed by God,  
He would never come to remember what had been taken from him.

Whether this was for better or worse,  
None can say.

And what of the child born of the Omega Blade?

He was raised by God.

He grew, not knowing the origin of his birth,  
Having been lied to by God since the very beginning.

The two brothers, Alpha and Omega.

By design, the First would always be the first to die.  
If there was ever a moment where the world should end,  
He would appear only for that reason,  
And give his life to protect it.

Giving him the name, "The Aloof Hermit".

By design, the Second would continue to live.  
Lacking family or emotions, he would always serve God;  
He would not be allowed to die,  
As he was the strongest Knight of God.

Giving him the name, "The Omega of Power."

As a failsafe to protect this world,   
God created this system,  
Thus locking the two forever in a cruel fate.

The First would never remember his past,  
Or the family that was taken away from him.  
He would never remember his past lives either;  
And would continue to exist to save this world from destruction.  
  
Likewise,  
  
The Second would never realize his connection to the First,  
And would always exist to support him.  
The truth would forever be kept from him,  
And he will continue to protect this world by his lonesome.

Neither would remember their origin--

The two brothers would forever work together in an endless cycle,  
Together, as the First and Last.

Unknowingly, but perhaps, it was kinder of the God to do so.

But God, in the end, could not separate the heirs to the Paladin's will completely.

That, however, is another story...

 


End file.
